SoulMates
by Comegician1
Summary: A girl from our world somehow ends up in Vampire diaries. Whilst living one of her favourite dreams, Charlotte finds out there's a reason why these kind of things shouldn't be possible. Klaus/oc
1. Chapter 1

She groaned in pain. It was not the first time she woke up with headaches and did not know where she was but this was probably the worst. She can remember going to leave her house for school. Then she hit something, a wall she thought but then nothing. Not even the slightest memory of how she turned up in the middle of a town in America when she lived in the middle of England. You would not have guessed it though going by her accent; you would have thought she was from down south, near Oxfordshire.

She growled lowly, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She could see she was in a sort of town square kind of area with shops and a strangely familiar bar/restaurant surrounding it. She felt as if she knew this place but she had never been to America. She did not particularly like traveling. She always got terrible travel sickness. She could see several people going about there daily business, giving her a condescending glance. She was used to that though. She was use to adults looking down their noses at her for her drinking problem. They all did, from her parents to her teachers, neighbors to counselors. Everybody did it so it did not worry her anymore.

She slowly stood, making sure she did not make more of a prat out of herself. Despite her stereotype of preppy girl gone emo, she hated attention. She thought whatever she did was her business so people should not stick their noses in. They always did though, claiming to know what is best for her. They knew nothing though, not even something as simple as her favourite colour or TV show. To be fair though, she never let anyone anywhere near her never mind actually have a conversation with them. She hated people. That was a main reason why her parents were disappointed in her; they wanted her to settle down young and have a steady career then have kids. She wanted pretty much the opposite. She wanted to live her life, go travelling the world and do dangerous things; live life on the edge. She could not imagine herself doing anything else; it just was not her.

She felt eyes following her as she started walking through the square, dusting any dirt off her clothes and out of her white, curly hair. As usual for school, she was wearing, despite having to wear a uniform at her school, black skinny jeans, and a fitting black long-sleeved button-up. She had rolled the sleeves neatly up to just above her elbows. She also had a black boyfriend blazer on, sleeves rolled up too with a startlingly white silk tie with a matching checked belt. On her feet was a pair of black and white leather converse, which were the most comfortable things ever in her opinion.

She stopped on the pavement after exiting the square, patting her pockets looking for her mobile but she felt something she never carried with her; keys. She knew better not to carry around her house keys with her because she always lost them. She always left her car keys at home until she absolutely needed to use the Ferrari. She was just a klutz.

She reached in and pulled out two sets of keys along with a piece of paper. One set were strangely familiar; her car keys. The other set were what seemed like house keys but she was more focused on her car keys being in her pocket to really care. She knew she left them at home so how were they in her pocket. She slipped them back into her pocket and moved onto the others and the note that accompanied them.

The house keys didn't look or seem familiar to her in any sense at all. She had not ever seen them before which made her worry slightly but she had just appeared in America after being hit by something so she had bigger things to worry about. She turned the note over to read the writing and was straight away confused. It had an address written on it and the words 'Good luck' below. She shrugged it off, suddenly noticing a black Ferrari in the car lot outside of the bar/restaurant.

She ran over to it, narrowly missing cars and the odd person. Her bag kept hitting her in the back every time she quickly manoeuvred around something or someone. It was somewhat painful but she did not really pay any attention to it. She pulled out her keys to unlock and strangely enough, it worked. This was her car. The very same she left in England along with the very keys she was holding. She sighed again, locking it before walking into the bar needing a seriously hard drink. As a friend of hers once said "when in doubt, drink!" And, at that moment, she was seriously doubting her sanity.

Unfortunately, she did not get more than a few feet inside the building until she bent over slightly, her right hand clutching her chest at the sudden, unknown pain. Well it was not pain but it certainly was not pleasure. She had the feeling she was being watched and she certainly did not like it.

"Are you okay?" A deep, kind voice echoed into her ears as a hand helped her straighten out. She nodded, feeling that pull at her heart slowly leave until it was almost like someone gently poking her.

"I'm fine." She said, smiling worriedly into those blue eyes. She knew those blue eyes and that handsome face. Practically every teenage girl had seen him on her TV at some point.

"You're not from around here are you?" He commented, hearing her accent although his eyes seemed worried at it. Although, considering what she knew him from, he did have a good reason.

"Nope, I got teleported here from a different dimension by a witch." He started laughing, as if it was absolutely absurd but suddenly stopped when he caught the seriousness in her face. He hated it when something supernatural popped up. Despite being the only normal human left amongst his friends, he was being dragged into the supernatural stuff far too much to actually be safe.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She nodded, following him towards the bar, not being able to shake off the feeling of being watched. "Well my friends deal with that stuff, I'm sure they'd be able to help. I'm matt by the way."

"I know. Actually, I probably know more than most of you. Keep me away from Stefan, Elena and baby Gilbert." He stared at her confused at her angry tone. "I'm Charlotte." She added.

"How do you know their names? Why don't you like them?" She snarled slightly at his defensive tone.

"Stefan's broody, baby Gilbert staked Kol and Elena has caused so much shit, I'm surprised that you're still human, never mind alive." A quiet bout laughter was heard from the other end of the bar which seemed to send shivers down her spine, incredibly nice ones but irritated and angered matt.

"Is there any of my friends you actually like? Caroline maybe." He really wished he kept his mouth shut the second he saw her face drop and her pink eyes darken slightly. Not by much but enough to show how angry she was. He didn't understand how she knew his friends and didn't really want to know.

"Unless you count Damon as your friend, the answers no. definitely to Caroline and her pup." His brows raised in surprise. Tyler too? That he would have never guessed.

"Why do you hate her so much?" he questioned, intrigued slightly by her hate for his kind friend.

"Well, put it this way, I would rip out her liver and kidneys, make a pie and give it her mother to eat." He gave her a disgusted look, glaring at the blonde man that was chuckling under his breath despite the target of the girls hate.

"Do you have a reason or you just a little twisted?" he was starting to dislike this girl a little even though they started out good.

"Of course I do. She's a self-centred twisted bitch who fucks with every decent, misunderstood man out there for her and elena's selfish needs." He sighed.

"We're on about Klaus, aren't we?" She nodded defiantly.

"Damn straight, we are." Matt looked over at the hybrid, who was smirking looking rather smug, with a look of pure disgust.

"You're one of those girls into badguys, huh?" She shook her head with a small smile.

"Nope, just him. He's too adorable." Matt, not knowing how to reply to something as weird as that, just sighed and walked off to do his job shaking his head at the strange English girl.

She sat there at the bar, smiling widely despite the bad turn of the conversation with matt took. She could just see his cute smile on his face, revealing the adorable dimples he's loved for. She remembered back home with her only friend, they would watch Vampire Diaries just to swoon over him. The thought made her feel homesick slightly. She did not want to believe what happened yet.

"You new here?" The charming voice of DamonSalvatore interrupted her inner fangirl thoughts. She rolled her eyes, dropped her head sideways on her folded arms to look at Damons sparkling blue eyes.

"Obviously damon." She rolled her eyes at the suspicious look that suddenly enveloped his previously flirty expression.

"Have we met before, wolfy?" She frowned at the nickname, thoroughly confused. Fortunately or more so, unfortunately, A voice interrupted her before she even opened her mouth to reply.

"She doesn't know yet Salvatore, leave her alone." They both looked together, turning their heads towards the other side of damon. There sat the Hybrid she was daydreaming about only moments earlier. She blushed slightly, thinking back to her conversation with Matt. She had called him adorable and he was just a few feet away!

"How can you not know something like that?" Damon questioned, speaking more to himself than to the two of them. Charlotte was confused though. What were they on about?

"Probably the same way you don't know Elena is a bitch." She muttered, getting a very dark look from Damon. "Honestly, I don't know what you're on about and if I'm honest, I don't want to because it'll probably be of use to Elena in her fight to rid the world of people who can only love one man." She giggled innocently. "How is Stefan by the way?"

Before she could even blink, there were both standing face to face. Damon was gripping her wrist painfully making her wince. She watched his eyes darken in anger whilst the veins under his eyes became slightly more visible but not enough to gain any attention. Despite the pain she was suffering, she grinned, eyes challenging him to continue. For a second, she thought he was going to but both Klaus and Matt appeared at their side before he could.

"Charlotte, Damon, what's going on?" They both ignored the human and continued to glare at each other.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could do the same to Klaus." Damon's eyes flickered to the hybrid as if to say 'it won't but carry on'. "Niklaus, Tatia was a bitch too. How is Elijah? Does he still have his awesome hair?" Klaus, ignoring the use of his full name, smirked at her bored tone.

"She was." He agreed, thinking back to the way the original doppelganger played with him and his brother to the point of the two of them not being able to be near her or risk fighting over her. "I don't know, not really spoken to him." She poked Damon hard in his stomach, making him release her, and turned to the hybrid with her arms folded across her chest and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Stop pouting." His brows furrowed in confusion, pout becoming more obvious.

"I'm not." She giggled, shaking her head at his denial that made her white blonde locks frame her face perfectly. She was not ugly but she knew she was not supermodel perfect. She had curves and did not regurgitate her food to become thin. She was pretty though in her own unique way.

"Yes you are." She sighed biting her her lip as she looked between the three men. "I only came in here to get drunk but I'm going to do something stupid. So before that happens, I'm going to go find my new home." She smiled quickly before making her way towards the door. The three men watched her in intrigue. She was a weird one. If what she said to matt was the honest truth, then she was dealing with her situation amazingly well. She is probably freaking out on the inside, matt thought along with Klaus unknowingly.

All of a sudden she turned around, and stalked straight up to Klaus, looking up to him with what can only be described as her immaculate impression of a cute little puppy. She knew it worked but only to some degree. He raised an eyebrow at her but could not help but mentally admit she looked adorable.

"Can I kill Caroline?"

"NO! of course not! Why are you asking HIM that?!" She turned to Damon with the same look with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"Good- Bad." She explained motioning between him & matt and Klaus. "Hot-Sexy." She blushed at their pointed looks. To them, she looked far too innocent to even know the word sexy, never mind call a psychotic hybrid it.

"I don't even want to know what is going on in your head right now." Matt mumbled, Damon nodding in agreement but neither moved, waiting for Klaus' answer.

"No you can't" Even though she was denied what she wanted, Charlotte grinned at the hybrid as if she was allowed to.

"Fine, I always thought death was boring anyway." With that she skipped out leaving the three of them yet again staring at her retreating form in wonder at her sadistic way. Damon had to admit though she did seem rather interesting, he probably would have gone after her if he wasn't with Elena and wasn't in constant danger of being killed. Matt had paled, looking rather scared. Klaus however had a very different reaction to her reply. HE wasn't sure whether to worry about the welfare of Caroline or just watch on amused as the girl does what she wants. A smirk pulled at his lips before he could tear his eyes away from the girl.

"What are you up to, Klaus? Leave the kid alone."

"I'm not too sure I have a choice in it, Damon." Klaus replied, turning his head towards the arrogant baby vampire. "But if you mean not hurt it, rest assured I will do no such thing."

"Yeah? And how can I trust a word you say?" Damon was in Klaus' face now but not even a flicker of annoyance crossed his face, only amusement. This was bad in Matt's eyes. If Klaus finds something amusing, it's normally dangerous and incredibly violent for anyone involved.

"It doesn't really matter if you trust what I say as I don't actually care." He grinned. "If you want to protect her, feel free. She does not like you." Klaus drank his whiskey before walked out smiling smugly.

Charlotte quickly found her new home through GPS and strangely enough, it was not much of a surprise when she saw that it was nearly opposite the gilbert house. She recognised it as the house with the fence that Klaus decided to fuck up. It had been repaired obviously and it looked alright now.

She giggled excitedly as she ran up to the front door, glancing back at the gilbert house and just catching sight of Elena in one of the windows. She ignored her though and unlocked the door with the keys that she had found in her pocket with the note earlier. When the door opened, she strode in feeling at home instantly. It was not lived in that much was obvious. It was immaculate yet felt homey. At the bottom of the stairs were several suitcases and boxes. She found this weird so gently placed her bag down and opened one of the boxes. It was filled with her stuff from back home. Posters, tech and that cute teddy she's had since she was 4. Everything was here.

She grinned happily and set herself the task of unpacking. Most people would be freaking out about travelling into a parallel universe but not charlotte. Her and her friend, Kayleigh, had once mused about what they would do if they were ever in that very situation. Both said they would not freak out and would enjoy it as much as possible just in case they ever ended up back at home all of a sudden.

It didn't take long though as she knew what she wanted where. By the time she was finished she was tired and aching so she thought she'd take a shower. She had just finished unpacking her clothes so she picked out an new outfit. With a quick look outside and the sunny weather, she decided on a pair a denim shorts and a baggy white t-shirt that had the words 'Team Orginals!' on it, which matched one of her hoodies.

She spent a fair amount of time in the shower, trying to clear her head of the doubts that she had about her current situation. After a while, she stepped out after washing herself thoroughly but half way through dressing, someone interrupted her by knocking on the door. In her half dressed stupor, she ran downstairs her hand clutching the t-shirt. She opened the door and peeked around so they could only see her head.

"Hello, I live across the road. I saw you come here and I thought to introduce myself." Charlotte held up a finger earning a nod and quickly closed the door. She sighed irritably and pulled the baggy t-shirt over her head, feeling the soft fabric surround her.

"Well, I'm Charlotte." She explained as she opened the door again, holding a hand out politely.

"I'm Elena." She replied in that annoying voice of hers. It almost made the albino cringe but she held that in.

"I would invite you in but I'm still unpacking." She lied smoothly, smirking slightly as the Doppelganger narrowed her eyes, acknowledging the fact that charlotte knew about vampires.

"It's fine I'm sure I'll see you around school." Charlotte nodded her eyes widening slightly, realising she had to go school with them. That's what that note on the vanity mirror was on about, she thought. Apparently, whoever brought her had already enrolled her into Mystic falls high. All she had to do was turn up tomorrow.

"Hey wait!" She exclaimed kindly before Elena made it too far. "I was at the mystic grill earlier and met a guy called Klaus. Do you know anything about him?" If she did not know vampires couldn't blush or pale, she would have sworn Elena paled a little.

"Yeah I do, he's dangerous. If you know what's best, you'll stay away from him." Charlotte snickered, stepping forward in challenge of the threatening tone Elena used.

"Are you threatening me?" Suddenly, a spike of anger shot through charlotte and before either could blink, her hand was gripping elena's throat somehow holding her up in the air by an a couple of inches.

"Let. Go." She gasped out before giving a good kick to Charlotte's stomach, making her fly into her house and the force of the collision with a wall knocked her out. Elena picked herself off the floor and gave one fleeting look to the bleeding girl inside the house before walking back to her home, acting as if nothing happened, as if she could not smell fresh blood in the air.

* * *

Do review, good or bad i don't really care. i'll accept any advice, criticism or praise. :D


	2. Chapter 2

It was hours later, in the early hours of the next morning, when Charlotte awoke soaked in her own blood. The front door was still wide open so she could see the sunrise a little more with each second. It was somewhat chilly today from what she could tell but no doubt, it will probably get warmer later on. It was already warmer than it was back in England but it was always raining back home. It was strange how much the weather made her homesick. She did not focus on that for too long, as a shooting pain in the back of her head got intense.

She stumbled to her feet, attempting not to slip on her own blood, which was hard enough as it is considering the blood loss had made her extremely dizzy. She sighed annoyed slightly, knowing how she would have to clean up the blood before leaving for school. She was not feeling too up to it but she would do it anyway.

It in fact took 45 minutes to clean up all the blood and by then, she was ready to pass out again. It was going to be a long day, she thought tiredly. Fortunately, she made it to the shower and was pleasantly shocked by the coldness of the water. She could feel it pounding against her skin, dripping down her face.

Not long later, she was fully dressed with her now clean hair braided until it dries properly. She did not know what to do know. She had 30 minutes before she had to leave for school and had no idea where the school was. So, with that thought, she quickly grabbed the bag she had left at the bottom of the stairs before unpacking the previous day and made her way to her car.

She drove around for a bit with her roof down, wind blowing through her hair once she had pulled it loose. It felt good to drive her baby again. She did not dare drive it in England too much, despite her parents' wealth, as she knew it could be robbed easy as hell in EnglShe was not too sure if the cars were just easy or the thief's were just talented. She did not really care; she still had her baby and would always have her baby.

When she did finally arrive at the school, mocha in hand thankfully due to her credit card working, she gained a lot of attention. Most of it was unwanted because all the popular kids were giving her the nastiest looking glares ever through their pounds of makeup and ego. She never did like the fake people in society.

With a reluctant sigh, she grabbed her bag and mocha before exiting the car. It was a bit warmer now than it was when she resumed consciousness earlier so she was glad she wore black, skinny jean shorts that came to her knees. She also had the black 'Team originals' hoodie on with a simple white top underneath. To her, saying that she was dressed casually would have been an understatement.

She was sat on the bonnet of her car when Elena started to walk over to her with Caroline, Tyler and bonnie. Her jaw tensed when she caught sight of them as she threw the empty mocha cup into a bin 15 feet away. She sighed again, falling back against her windscreen, staring up at the clear blue sky. Her hands were playing with a stake that was dangling from a chain on her bag.

She smiled as she remembered how that came to be. It was her first year in the English equivalent of high school. She and Kayleigh each had to make something out of a 12-inch cylinder of wood and being the nerds they were, made the perfect stake. The 9" cone was perfectly smooth and the point was dangerously sharp right in the middle. At the bottom of the handle was a kind of stopper, to stop your hand from letting it slide of your hand. Around the edge on both sides, carved and professionally filled with metal, was her name in runic. Kayleigh had hers on as well. There was also a smallish hole, about 1cm in diameter, that went straight through the handle which is how they could thread a chain through.

They of course got a 2-hour detention and a 1-week suspension for making a potential weapon and even that was spent training to thrust and throw the stake perfectly into a target. It took a lot longer than that to get the throws perfect, hell! It took them a year, but not once did they regret it nor did they think it wasn't worth their time.

"Hey, Charlotte was it? I am sorry about yesterday, I did not mean to hurt you or threaten you. It is just I have seen so many people hurt and die at the hand of Klaus. I don't want another, never mind someone as innocent as you." This comment got her sitting rigidly upright. She hated it when people underestimated. She realized that she was gripping the unchained stake tightly in her right hand but she did not particularly care. She could see the slight fear in their eyes and she loved it.

"Considering all the shit you've been through, you still underestimate people based on their looks." Caroline stepped closer, in line with Elena, and was looking extremely smug.

"What can you do? We've beat Klaus. You're nothing to us." The white haired girl swung her legs around and stood up, face-to-face with the obnoxious blonde vampire.

"You're like ants beneath Klaus' boot. One day, when you least expect it, he will step on you." She chuckled childishly, swinging her bag over her shoulder knowing if she stayed much longer, she would not be able to contain her anger just like last night with Elena. "But me, unless you anger me enough I'm not a threat."

"But you're not-" Tyler stopped his girlfriend before she could cause any trouble with the new girl.

"Don't." He said in a slight ordering tone. He got this weird vibe off the girl that he only got around werewolves, which he found weird as she didn't seem to know, but nonetheless kept his girlfriend out of fatal danger for the second time that week. He could tell, for some unknown reason, that if she was bit and they went to Klaus for help he would not, not this time.

"Wise move, Lockwood." She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes when she saw him tense. "Because I wouldn't want my respect for you to deplete anymore."

"I don't like you." Caroline stated as if Charlotte actually cared or not. She now knew her ego was far bigger than it was before somehow because before she never would have even dared talk back, back home.

"You say it as if it matters." Caroline glared. "Seriously though, I wanted to become good friends with you guys but after last night and now. Yeah… that's not going to happen."

"No you didn't, you had already judged us. You're just one of those girls that like to cause trouble."

"True, but only if I have a sufficient reason to. With you guys, I have more than enough but the main one is Kol." She caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye, making her grin widely it looked almost painful. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you and all but I've got a jaw to break."

She grinned proudly as she walked side by side with Sheriff Forbes, every student; every teacher was staring at her in confusion and wonder. Not many would go up to a person like Baby Gilbert, or someone of his size anyway, and break his nose on their first day. That little act of rebellion got her expelled within the hour and almost got her arrested. Fortunately, she used the excuse of 'you didn't arrest him for killing Kol' to get out of that. It was rather fun watching the sheriff squirm at her double standards.

The sheriff was explaining, in a quite coded language, not to use the supernatural happenings against anyone otherwise bad things could happen. She could be attacked, killed or worse; changed. For someone who had a vampire for a daughter and constantly associates herself with vampires, she did not like the idea of changing into one. She made it out as if it was a bad thing, being immortal.

It was not though, not really. If you were not too bothered about killing to survive, the natural way of things, then you were set to go. To charlotte, neither the killing nor the blood was a problem. IT was the idea of being alone forever. Sure, you would end up with your sire for a few years, a couple of decades if you are lucky but you would soon get bored and annoyed with them and want to be on your own. That would be fun for a while but then when you least expect it, the humanity would kick in thus igniting the loneliness.

She sighed silently, pushing her white curls out of her face just as the two of them came to her police cruiser. Liz turned to the teenager frowning at something behind her but before she could turn to see what, the elder started talking.

"Stay out of trouble, okay? You're new, don't attract more attention than you can handle." Charlotte turned her head discreetly until she could see what Liz was looking at. There sat crossed-legged on the bonnet of her car was the reason for the majority of the supernatural shit going on in the small town; Klaus.

"How does one stay out of trouble in mystic falls?" She smirked over at the elder woman.

"Don't get involved in anything supernatural, if you value your life anyway."

"Come now sheriff, I wouldn't let her hurt herself, nor would I let anyone else." Liz narrowed her eyes at the blonde original hybrid. She didn't like his casual tone, nor the underlying protective one.

"Why do I find it hard to believe?" He chuckled.

"Because you don't like me." Charlotte snickered under her breath.

"I wonder why that is (!)"

"Come on, love. I can be good if I wanted to." His sea blue eyes held a cheeky, mischievous glint in them that just could not be anything good… depending on what you class as good, of course.

"I bet you could."

"I give up!" Liz exclaimed, waving her hands in the air a little in exasperation before getting inside the car the two of them stood beside. The sheriff gave the albino girl a look of something between disgust and pity. The pity confused the girl but she did not have long to contemplate as the car pulled away. It would have knocked her over if Klaus had not of pulled her back.

"I wonder what her problem is." He hummed in her ear, making her realize how close they actually were to each other. Her back pressed against his chest, his hands on her hips and his chin rested on her shoulder. No wonder Liz looked disgusted; they looked like a couple. "That's her problem." She sighed.

"What is, love?" She pushed herself away from the hybrid with another sigh before turning around to glare at him. He looked so self-assured, arrogant, as if he knew how he made her feel. She hated it and feared it. She had to fight every instinct that said move towards him. She had to force her body not to move towards him.

"Stop it, Klaus."

"What?" He asked innocently, too innocently. He looked as adorable as a kitten. She bit her lip to not 'aww' at him.

"You know what."

"Let's celebrate." He said, smirking cheekily.

"Celebrate what? You realizing you're an annoying dick?" He chuckled.

"No, if what Rebekah says is true, your quick expulsion."

"Damn you Rebekah, damn you to the darkest depths of hell." She mumbled, before nodding throwing him her car keys.


	3. Chapter 3

She frowned, sipping at a glass of bourbon she was handed by a witch, as she watched Klaus go into brooding mode. He had just got Kol's body back from where ever Caroline and Tyler left it. It was just laying there lifeless and slightly blackened but even though he was dead, he still had that smirk on his lips. Not much but noticeable. It seemed to be getting into Klaus' head. Even in death he seemed to love annoying his big brother.

She barely knew the man and yet she already hated seeing him so miserable. He wouldn't move, he wouldn't talk, he just sat there slouching in a chair beside his baby brother's bed staring at the body. His eyes were red, tears filling them wanting to fall. His hand covered his mouth but she just knew there wasn't a frown, just a straight line. Only his eyes displayed the emotion he was feeling.

They had long since finished celebrating her disastrous first day. They had decided to just chill out until one of the younger witches, a girl not that much older than herself called Amy, said the locator spell had worked. She didn't know where he was but by the looks of it, they had no respect whatsoever for the dead, bad-guys or not.

All of a sudden, Klaus stood up and walked over to the bed. She watched him curiously, as he blinked away his tears and picked up the hand of his brother, slowly removing a ring that she hadn't noticed he was wearing. It was his sunlight ring, an old one too. A silver ring with a lapis lazuli orb on top with a silver letter K melded into it. It was most likely his very first daylight ring, a family heirloom from when they were human. She continued to watch with a sad smile on her face as he took off a chain from around his neck, a chain with a matching ring on it. Finn's, she guessed from the letter on it as he slid the chain through Kol's before putting it back around his neck, rings resting in the v of his shirt.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself, you should blame yourself for what happened to them." He turned to her frowning.

"I can't blame anyone else; it was my fault he was here. It was my fault he died." She placed the glass on the table beside her before standing up and walking over to him, pulling him into a hug which he returned resting his chin on top of her head.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's baby Gilbert's." She smiled into his chest. "I broke his nose, that's why I was expelled." He chuckled slightly, tightening her grip on the girl he barely knew.

"I should have guessed you were a violent one." They stayed there standing in a comfortable silence, both of them silently mourning the loss of Kol. Charlotte always thought that if she had a brother, he would be like Kol. Despite their differences, Kol was still Klaus' brother and he still loved him, missed him.

"Klaus, Rebekah's here and looking for Charlotte." Amy's voice echoed from the door, breaking the silence and making them smile when they heard Rebekah arguing with one of the witches down stairs. They both pulled away, charlotte with a small blush on her pale cheeks at the look the witch gave her.

They made their way down to the bottom of the staircase where Rebekah stood arguing with one of the male witches. He was a good-looking guy, most likely a player. He shared a shocking resemblance to Amy, who had spent the short walk there poking Charlotte in the side, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she looked between her and the hybrid. His smug grin on his face seemed to infuriate the blonde vampire to no end as he kept on moving in her way, stopping her from ascending the stairs.

"Nik! Tell him to move." She whined, stomping her foot like a petulant child.

"Andy, leave her alone." Amy giggled at her brother, who seemed to have fun annoying the original. He winked at Rebekah then walked off into another room, but not before he ruffled amy's shortbrown hair until it was spiky, her bangs strangely still perfect.

"Nik, how can you put up with him? He's just… urgh! There isn't even a word to describe how irritating he is!" She glanced at the teenage witch. "No offence."

"None taken." Amy replied. "I've had to live with that all my life, trust me you get used to it."

" But I don't want to!" Rebekah turned to charlotte who looked incredibly amused at the situation that stood before her. "Great punch by the way, how's your hand? I heard some of the fingers break." Charlotte wiggled the fingers in the air at the vampire.

"All fine apart from the little one, it's a little sore." Rebekah looked thoroughly confused at her healing abilities. She knows her brother too well to think he had healed her; he did not like to waste his blood unless it was potentially fatal or incredibly painful.

"Don't ask, Bekah." Klaus spoke up, guiding the three girls into another room. The two originals quickly sat down, soon followed by the witch and the 'human'. Amy and charlotte sat next to each ignoring the other, much to Klaus' amusement, who just sat watching them with a small smirk at his lips, barely even noticeable. Rebekah noticed this, becoming even more confused.

"Am I missing something?"

"No." the three of them answered together making the blonde narrow her eyes at them.

* * *

Another two hours past agonizingly slowly with nothing but Rebekah's constant nagging to listen to. They were still in the same seats they were in before; just now they sat with alcohol and toffee popcorn (Amy magicked two bags).

Rebekah was slouching in one of the armchairs still, glaring at her brother who had given up long ago and just started staring at the ceiling. His mood swings were giving charlotte a headache. She wondered whether his… impulsiveness came down to being a werewolf or was that who he would be if he wasn't.

She glanced between the two originals and it got her thinking. Was this how they dealt with grief? Probably, considering all they've been by each other's side. No matter what they have been and will go through, a bond like that cannot be broken. It was like when Kol was awakened along with Finn, Rebekah and Esther. Despite how much they fought with each other, Klaus, Elijah and Kol came together in the end.

"Amy." No reply. "Amy." Nothing. "Amy?"

"What?!"

"Is it possible to take a soul from the other side and bring it over, just one soul?" The small witch went through so many emotions in such a small amount of time, it was quite funny to watch.

"Depending on the soul and if you have a strong enough vessel for it." She explained, realization dawning on her face. "You're brilliant, you know that? Absolutely brilliant!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah I knew that but how long would it be until the spell can be performed?" the brunette rubbed the back of her neck, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

"The first full moon after…" She trailed off, not needing to continue, when, suddenly, she frowned. "Tomorrow."

"Could you do it?" She smirked.

"It's kind of bad timing but sure, I can do it. Someone owes me a life debt on the other side anyway." This little piece of information bewildered charlotte, she couldn't understand how one can owe a life debt whilst dead.

"Should I ask?" She shook her head as she stood up, heading towards the direction that her brother went. "Is there anything you need me to do?" This cause her to stop just at the doorway and turn, nodded towards the two interested originals, both were staring at one of them as if they would answer all of their obvious questions unexpectedly if they stared hard enough.

"Keep them out of the way and out of trouble until midnight tomorrow." She jogged out after seeing the albino give her the thumbs up, leaving her to deal with all the questions.

"How about a sleepover at mine to get to know each other?"

* * *

"Who suggested this again?" Klaus wondered, as he was handed a paint bomb by his giggling, paint covered sister and her new best friend. It was the day after Amy set to her witchy task and the two originals had got nothing from charlotte other than a little secretive smile. They had tried taking the necklace from around her neck but failed to so couldn't compel her.

It was annoying them to be so out of the loop. Despite how much they both trusted the witch they couldn't help but be cautious. Amy and charlotte were talking about bringing a soul back into the world. They just had to wait a matter of hours until they'd find out but the two of them weren't exactly patient when it came to getting what they want.

The reason why they started filling water balloons with paint was pure boredom. There was nothing else to it other than a little hate for the gilbert siblings(cousins). They were crouching on the roof, peering over at the other house, seeing Elena and Jeremy sitting in the living room.

"I did."

"Why?" He sent an incredulous look over at the white-haired beauty. He couldn't help but notice she was a pretty little thing, the moon light lighting her face perfectly. She looked like an angel but the mischievous smirk plastered on her face said otherwise.

"Because we both know you secretly want to." He smirked. "Rebekah, ring the doorbell." She did so, reappearing a second later and they hid, listening carefully as Elena opened the door, peering out to see if anyone was there, oblivious to what was coming.

* * *

It was all over before any of them wanted it to be. they had successfully covered the house in bright colours and several pints of blood(Thanks to Rebekah) and both Gilberts. The sight was a wonderful one, especially when one of the pink ones hit Elena right in the face.

The two of them must have realised by now that it was coming from Charlotte's house. Actually only a deaf man could not hear her and rebekah's childish laughter. Even Klaus was grinning at the two of them, sitting against the front door trying to calm themselves, covered in paint from a few of the balloons went rogue.

They didn't see anything of the Gilberts though. They all had expected at least one of them to come over at cause a giant argument ending in someone being stabbed. It was rather disappointing actually.

It wasn't until 23:30 that they got some kind of response and that came in the laughing form of Damon Salvatore. He and Stefan had obviously gotten a call off the doppelgänger and came over.

All three of the troublemakers poked their heads out of the door when Damon actually collapsed to his knees, laughing at his paint stained lover. Rebekah thought the sight was funny enough to take a photo of and upload it onto her Facebook.

* * *

When midnight finally came, all of them were strangely silent. They sat on the stairs, all staring at the clock. The two originals had started to listen in on the Salvatores just in case they were planning to kill or get rid of either of them. All things considered, the three of them and the rest of their friends are lucky to be alive never mind having the ability to plot anything at all. They gave up on their eavesdropping when the other house went silent apart from Jeremy breathing and his heart beating.

As the seconds passed, the already tense atmosphere increased to almost unbearable. All three jumped when charlotte's phone rung for three seconds before stopping. At that very second, a blushing Amy opened and squeezed through the door. She nodded the other beating heart at the top of the stairs, grabbing Rebekah and pushing her towards the still slightly open door. Charlotte jogged down the stairs and did the same to Klaus, who was surprisingly pliant.

Once the two of them were out, charlotte closed and locked the door whilst Amy put a protection and privacy wards around the house, which acted as a temporary vampire blocker that lasted either until amy saw fit or she passed out from exhaustion, Which ever comes first, really.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, leaning against the door listening for any sign of fighting but heard nothing until an almost silent sob was heard. Then there was some chuckling and then silence once again. They looked at each other once again until there was a knock on the door, which made them jump away in shock.

Charlotte decided to open the door a little, peeking through the gap only to be slightly surprised at the sight that she had expected. She didn't know why she was surprised but that didn't stop her from grinning at the young-looking man who was grinning back at her looking as good as new, as if he didn't die.

"You must be Charlotte. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson."


	4. Chapter 4

"You saw WHAT?!" Caroline whisper-screamed at her friends brother when they turned up to school the next day after spending the whole night up ridding the gilberts and their abode of many, many layers of paint. Damon actually spent every second lying on her driveway, where there was no paint, laughing his pretty, little arse off. This obviously upset and angered his lover and his brother but he did not care one bit, it was just hilarious.

Jeremy and Elena had turned up school with Stefan, all with tired bags under their eyes that instantly gained the attention of the witch, vampire and her hybrid boyfriend. Stefan went on to explain what had happened, hugging an exhausted Elena to his chest. She really needed to sleep. She had had more caffeine and blood this morning than even Damon thought healthy.

They had fell into a comfortable silence when the younger Gilbert spoke up about his unusual and, quite frankly, disturbing sighting. He didn't believe his eyes at first, which was to be expected of someone who just saw 3 originals hugging, one of which he himself stabbed through the heart with a white oak steak. But when he saw the younger male turn around slightly, despite the distance, he knew for certain KolMikaelson was back.

He didn't realize he spoke out loud until Caroline's voice echoed through his ears, making him wince as he exited his little trance. The fact that they could bring Kol back got him worried because he knew for sure that the original vampire would be after him for revenge. He knew he had to watch his back from now on and always have a steak handy to slow him down if he needed to run.

"Kol and the other two hugging outside that new girls house before she let them in with some weird girl next to her."

"Wait, Kol? As in Kol, the original you killed in front of Klaus." He nodded, frowning at the look of pity that was on the blonde's face. He knew as much as she did how the originals loved their revenge, Kol more so that the rest.

"The girl's a witch." Bonnie whispered with a blank look on her face. They did not think it weird though, they were used to her having mini visions every now and then. They weren't as often as they would have liked but they definitely didn't complain when they did.

"He's going to be after you, you know that Jeremy." This was Tyler, with a look that said he felt sorry for the Hunter boy. He nodded sadly.

"We'll get through this." Elena said optimistically, pulling away from Stefan. "We always do."

"And who's going to die this time?" Rebekah taunted, popping up out of nowhere. She seemed to act as if they were the best of friends, as if she wasn't a blood-sucking, millennia old murderer. "I mean there was Sheila, Alaric, Isobel, Jenna and all the others that have died because of you lot. Why continue fighting for something you're going to lose in the end?"

"Because it's all we've got left." Elena answered in a whisper, her words echoing the group's thoughts.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Bonnie had had enough. She loved her friends with all her heart but they had spent the whole day talking about how to protect Elena. Not the innocents of the town, not themselves, Elena Fucking Gilbert. Her ex-boyfriend (whom she still liked) stood up to the powerful Bennet witch. She had expected that of course, they were brother and sister. Family should always stick together no matter what. She hadn't, however, expected not only Caroline and Tyler to lecture her about protecting friends.

Bonnie had lost people for even the most pointless of things. She lost her grams because of Damon. She knew this had a bearing on the slowly rotting relationship between her and Elena. Well that along with the Doppelganger's knew love for the elder Salvatore despite still being in love with his brother. She had always been the one to stay quiet when it came to her friend's bad relationship choices but mentally, she thought Elena had become quite the bitch since knowing about the supernatural business. She had changed a lot from the girl she had grown up with.

Sure, she understood why they were worried about Elena's life but she was pretty sure this was a group effort and anyway, they should be more worried about Jeremy's impending doom. She used to love Jeremy but they grew apart, mainly due to his ghostly cheating.

This was the breaking point though, something she just could not forgive them for this. It wasn't the fact that Damon had the audacity to say that she was only there for her magic, it was because none of them had a go at him, there just stared at her opened mouthed. She knew he was right by their reactions. She had lost so much because of them, protecting them and they didn't even deny his accusations until she was running away, not too sure where to.

She found herself deep in the forest an hour later. She knew it would take forever to find her way home and equally as long for someone to find her. She was alone and in peace. She just broke into sobs, tears finally falling as she slid down the tree, watching the soft moonlight flicker through the branches.

As she cried, slowly becoming silent, she realized she was suddenly in the arms of someone but she didn't have the heart to pull away from the comforting embrace. This man, she could tell by his smell, had done what others wouldn't have. Anyone else would have just continued walking but he had done what she secretly wanted. She felt like she knew who he was but she didn't want to upset the serene atmosphere that had settled around them.

She sighed happily into his shoulder as she slowly slipped away from reality just as he picked her up, cradling her to his solid chest, before speeding away. She didn't even have the energy enough to care that he was a vampire because seconds later, just before she fell asleep, she felt herself being placed on impossibly soft bed; it felt like a cloud. She could not get herself to care that she did not know where she was.

* * *

"Get off me Klaus!" Were the words that bonnie awoken to. The name Klaus had her sitting up, suddenly aware of where she was or at least the room as she still didn't know the identity of the mystery man who comforted her.

"Nik, we have a guest. Be nice." Came a familiar taunting voice. It sent unwanted shivers down the witch's spine making her waken up fully and jump out of the bed. She knew he was on about her, he had to be. Was he the man? Probably, how else would he know she was there and her still be alive. Why would he comfort her though? It made no sense at all.

"Do as the man says! You owe him big time for all the times you've daggered him." She crept towards the door, listening to Charlotte tell the hybrid to move. It was strange and almost surreal to hear the two originals act so normal.

"Guest?" Her blood ran cold and her heart beat increased, pounding against her ribs as if trying to escape before the hybrid stopped it. He had something about his tone that was just a little too curious that it became scary. She knew what he could do to her and that had her worried.

"Yes, Nik, and not a compelled one either." She heard a sigh that she guess was from Kol and for some reason her heart, only slightly, slowed down. She pondered the reason until a soft knock on the door made her jump. "You can come out, Bonnie. I don't bite… hard." She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a smile appearing on her face.

She opened the door, not realizing her lack of proper clothing, and was faced with a casual dressed original vampire. She glared at him, trying and failing to hide her smile when she seen him rub his eyes. She remembered roughly what time she was in the forest at and knew it was late or incredibly early when he found her. He mustn't have gotten much sleep before he was awoken. This seemed to make him more human in her eyes. That and cute, undeniably cute.

"Breakfast?" A small impish smile appeared on his lips as he asked this. "You get to see Nik covered in something, yesterday it was whipped cream." She smiled softly, looping her arm through his, trying to reorganize her thoughts. She giggled slightly at the image of the big bad hybrid covered in whipped cream.

"Why am I here?" He glanced at her as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm evil not mean. I couldn't just leave you there, I mean who would make attempts on my life if you froze to death?" He chuckled, a sound that resonated through him and straight to her. IT made her shiver but wasn't sure if it was a bad shiver. She forced herself not to smile at his show kindness; he had tried to kill many of her 'friends' after all.

"I'm pretty sure Damon would." They came to a door that she assumed led to the kitchen. He smirked at her before leaving a few steps from the door and pressed his ear to it comically. For once he didn't know what was going on. He could only hear soft footsteps, steady breathing and two healthy hearts beating.

"He could try and would fail." He whispered jumping away from the door when a loud female shriek echoed through the house, making them both widen their eyes before barging in to a somewhat surprising scene- To bonnie anyway.

Before them, all hiding around the large kitchen, was Klaus, Charlotte and Amy, the witch that bonnie had yet to meet. The only reason why she knew her name was because she had overheard Charlotte talk to Rebekah about her once. Amy and Klaus were pretty close to the two amused people in the doorway. The only difference between them was one, Klaus, was covered in what looked like blood holding a giant water gun in his hand. He seemed to be refilling it with blood from blood bags.

Amy pulled them both down behind one of the islands, shielding them both from the majority of the attack just as Charlotte popped up with a matching gun and squirted blood at the hybrids head. Kol gave his brother a look of disbelief.

"Blood?" He nodded with a mischievous smirk before shooting charlotte back. "Amy, this is bonnie. Bonnie, this is Amy, one of Niks witches."

"Nice to meet you. I wish it was in a better situation." Bonnie smiled and shook the hand quickly before diverting her eyes to the blood soaked hybrid who was grinning like a madman.

"You too."

"Do you know what started it this time?" Kol asked amy, glancing wearily at his brother. So much blood wasted, he thought sadly, but fresh is better.

"Charlotte started teasing him." Amy answered. " She started muttering about how she could see why caroline won't sleep with him-" Kol smirked, "Then she started barking." Amy stifled her giggles at the look she got from her boss. Bonnie didn't though; she outright laughed, completely ignoring the animalistic growl coming from Klaus.

"See, Klaus, Bonnie found it funny. Don't you have a sense or humor or something, you know being a puppy."

"Be quiet." He muttered angrily.

"Ooh, bite me." Before Bonnie could even comprehend it, Klaus was gone and a loud gasp was heard. The three still left slowly stood up to see the two of them locked in a tight embrace, Klaus's fangs deep in her neck.

"Finally, an end." Exclaimed Amy tiredly. Bonnie gave her a confused look. "It always ends with him biting her."

"And you let him? She lets him?!" she whisper-shouted back. Both shrugged, not really knowing the reason why.

"We tried once. They waited until e left them alone before they started fighting. We learnt just to leave them be." Bonnie nodded, watching as the anger slipped slowly from each of their faces until they serenely stood, his fangs still in her neck, in each others arms. Although bonnie did notice how charlotte started to grow paler but that was when Klaus pulled away, bit his wrist and fed her his blood.

"I can understand why." She mumbled.


End file.
